Let the final battle begin
by Kai.davies
Summary: Voldemort's and Harry's final battle. Which one will come on top?


**_Disclaimer:_** _I didn't create or claim to own Harry potter or Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle). Those two characters belong to the infamous and beloved Joanne Katherine Rowling (JKR). _

_A/N: upon hearing the name of Harry potter 7 book: the deathly hallows. I decided to write what I figured a little funny (I hope) little short-story about Harry and tom's final battle and with Harry having to kill tom with love. _

_So here it goes hope you guyz and galz enjoy!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT??????**_

Harry was standing in front of a tomb stone, which had long since haunted his dreams since 4th year, when he had witnessed Voldemort's return to life, after having his soul ripped from his body, by trying to kill Harry when he was young. Harry had his eyes closed thinking about what had happened since he was here last, Sirius's death, learning about a certain prophecy telling about the chosen-one who will defeat Voldemort, learning about Voldemort's horcruxes that he had created in the process of his adulthood and Severus Snape killing Dumbledore last year all-in-all the past years had gone by quite fast. But everything that happen made Harry stronger and more appreciative with his life and others. There was a snapping of a twig behind him announcing the arrival of this someone he was meeting on this windy but yet warm night, tonight would decide Harry's fate whether he would kill or be killed. He slowly opened his luminous green eyes knowing that this person would not kill him with his back facing, he had more honor than even that, and plus he 'would rather see the life draining from Harry's eyes as he killed him'. Harry smiled sometimes he was so predictable you could even predict what he would say once he turned to face him. Harry mouthed something before turning to face what he was suppose to fear, and there stood Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort

"Welcome Harry…Potter! I see this time you have been admiring the lovely view of the cemetery, I understand you didn't get the chance to do so last time, what a shame that this would be the last you ever see of this world." Voldemort walked up to Harry, Harry turned to face the house of the Riddles, it sat on a hill. Feeling Voldemort stand beside him, he smiled.

"You know sometimes I could just hug you, not that I would try, you would rather kill yourself then get hugged by the infamous Harry Potter, but you can be quite honorable, I quite admire that about you, the way you would rather kill me with me facing you then with my back facing you." Harry looked up at Voldemort, he had his eyebrow crooked in a thinking way. Voldemort feeling Harry's luminous green eyes on him looked back down at the stupid boy for assuming such things.

"Even in the face of death you will still be careless with your life. But don't worry it will soon be mine once I kill you." He hissed, still looking down at him.

"I'm in no rush to kill you but seeing as you are getting a little restless, it must be done." Harry said without any emotion in his voice.

"Soo… what have you decided to kill me with? I know you have to live by the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't have used an unforgivable curse to kill me so what have you decided?" Voldemort asked.

"Love!!!" Harry said. Voldemort exploded into a shrieking of laughter.

"Love!!! You are worse than Albus Dumbledore himself. Love I tell you!" he laughed "Are you sure your even ready. Do you want another day or so because I was looking forward to a proper fight, you know." He continued to mock Harry.

"No, I was born ready to kill you, quite literally. For you see I have seen the prophecy that you haven't!" His crimson eyes shone with hatred then for the first time in Harry's life he saw what no one had ever seen, behind those hateful eyes of crimson was fear, fear of not knowing how much Harry knew about the prophecy.

"I…" pulling himself back before he let the annoying little child that had thwarted him so many time before knew that he, Voldemort was actually scared for the first time in his life that someone knew how to kill him. Maybe that was why Harry was so much braver than the last time they had met. "LIAR. The prophecy smashed in the department of mysteries. I saw through your pathetic mind what had happened." Harry was shaking his head, but at the same time laughing on the inside of his mind Voldemort was truly pathetic.

"That's what I thought but then, if you can remember the prophecy was made to Dumbledore, so therefore he would have a memory of the prophecy made. But I have to admit when I saw it at first, I thought Dumbledore was pulling my leg when he said that all I had to do was get you with love, I even trashed his office in disbelief, but I tell you now you are going to die at my hands or should I say wand Tom."

"You dare use my given name? You truly are stupid if you think I won't kill you first." Voldemort smiled. "You don't seem to know me at all!"

"I know more about you than you think I do. For you see before Dumbledore died he showed me and told me everything about you, and your past. You know you once said to me that 'me and you are so alike I mean look how we are both orphans, how we both knew nothing of Hogwarts before going, how our wands are brothers, how we both have a phoenix feather in our wands and don't let me remind you I come from the very same phoenix, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Oh and we can both speak to snakes. But there are differences. I won't go in to much detail but say your evil and I'm just trying to get though life not killing people. But there comes a time when even the good have to kill the evil." Harry slid his wand out ready for the attack he was sure that it was coming; no one gets away with taunting him without finding themselves dead. "And you know what I still don't get?" he continued "I still can't see why you are evil, I mean you grew up in orphanage where as I grew up in a house I hated, with people I hated, with my parents murdered by you, sure your mother was dead and your father didn't want you or should I rather say he didn't know of you until the day you murdered him. Even at a young age you where a bit evil what you did with those kids in that cave, stealing those things making the rabbit hang itself. What made you like that no-one knows, only you. So I guess I'm asking you to do me the honor of telling me why you seem to be this way and how it started?"

"Did anyone tell you… you are the most irritating boy they have ever had the chances of meeting. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort flicked his wand. Harry countered it with a flick of his wand. "How do you know how to do that? That is advanced magic. I see you have grown up. Not using the little…"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry smiled "didn't think I'd forgotten about the little charm that saved my life in year four did you?" Voldemort looked at him in surprise

"You would have done well as a deatheater Harry! Maybe if you come to the dark side I might just decide to spare your life!" Voldemort smiled wickedly

"Oh yea, I would make a wonderful deatheater, except I would have to sleep with my eyes open at night keeping an eye on you and your little followers. Plus how do you know I won't try and kill you when your sleeping?" Harry smiled back

"You'll just have to trust me!" Said Voldemort, Harry snorted in response. "Crucio!

"Getting a bit old in age you are, can't even Crucio me?" Harry taunted.

"Stop playing little games harr…" Voldemort began.

'_**Infunde amorem cordibus'** _Harry thought as Voldemort spoke

"What have you done to me? Why do I feel all… weird?" falling to his knees he asked. He felt a warm sensation filling him up from a place deep in side his chest. A feeling he had never felt before. "What is this feeling?" he whispered.

"That would be love, but that will soon ware off. For you see I'm giving you the choice to have that feeling with you always on your own accord or I choose for you and give it to you anyway. The choice is all yours. What will it be?" Harry said standing over Voldemort's fallen self.

"Why would you do that? I killed your parents and I've tried countless times to kill you." He whispered "Why would you show mercy when I have shown none in return."

"To love is to forgive, and I… even though you have torn my life apart so many times… I can honestly say that I… forgive…" Harry began. The spell would be wearing off. But he had to say it before it was completely worn off "You! There I said it; I forgive you for killing my parents and for trying to kill me countless times." He rushed. The spell was gone. And he step back as Voldemort got up off the autumn covered floor of the cemetery.

"You are stupid and very clever at the same time. Who made that interesting little spell? I know…Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked. But as Harry began speaking Voldemort took a leaf out of his book and thought 'Avada Kedavra'.

"No! My girlfriend…" but stopped when a green light interrupted his sentence. He just stood still, stuck to the hard earth, when a red fire whipped in front of Him. He didn't even blink as the figure swallowed the killing curse. Voldemort stared in shock he had seen that before in the ministry of magic, that darn bird had done the exact same thing for Dumbledore only two years before. How he hated phoenixes. "Fawkes!" he whispered. He thought Fawkes had died the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

"That bloody chicken, I'm going to kill it. AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort snapped. He needed to get rid of the boy. Harry quickly shouted "Expelliarmus!" in response. But as he did it his and Voldemort's wand locked and entwined into each other, making a link of magic run between each wand like a string. Harry remembering what happened the last time started to concentrate on getting the magic band, which was in the middle of both wands connection, on to Voldemort's wand. Thinking that maybe he would be able to see his parents again. The band of magic begun to make it's way towards Voldemort's wand slowly then Harry had an idea if he could cast a spell upon spell it would make it more powerful and so the band would go to Voldemort's wand. He began thinking over and over 'Expelliarmus- Expelliarmus- Expelliarmus- Expelliarmus' the magical band turning red and making it ways more towards Voldemort, all of a sudden the magical band made contact with Voldemort's wand and a hand flew out, then the head of Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter!" he nodded. Voldemort had killed him because of Draco's failure in killing Dumbledore and of Lucius's failure in getting caught in stealing the prophecy. He was still dressed in his deatheaters clothing. "I would take it off but regrettable I got killed in them so therefore I can-not" he said as he saw Harry's eyebrow rise. Next there was another hand, then the head of wormtail.

"Harry!" he said shiftily looking at the ground. He got killed because Harry had thwarted Voldemort again, last year, and he had to kill something so he killed wormtail. Next came the head and body of Cedric.

"Hiya Harry" he smiled. Next came the body of the old care taker/ gardener of the riddle house.

"You did it once boy, you can do it again, just concentrate." Frank pointed out "Still can't believe that one killed me." He mumbled making Harry laugh out loud. Next came the body of his father.

"Hang in there son, you can do it." James nodded to his son. Harry's mother came gliding towards him.

"Harry my son, look at you, you're all grown up, you look so handsome, even more so than your father. You can break the connection now son." Lily smiled.

In Harry's mind the he heard the voice of Dumbledore telling to cast the spell he had learned over and over for the past year.

"_You can do it m'boy, just remember the chant 'Cras amet qui nunquam amavit' remember say it with all your heart._

"Son break the connection quickly." Lily and James called. Harry looking at his mother and father, a tear slipping from him as he said

"Love you mum…dad…I will never forget you or stop loving you…ever!" Harry spoke though the pain in his heart.

"We know son!" they called back.

"Good luck with the future Harry!" called Cedric.

"Uh could I request something Potter…?" Harry nodded. "Harry um could you tell my son I'm sorry about the trouble I started for the family and tell him 'it's the families ancient name that his going to be looking for' thank you Harry" he smiled. Harry pulled the connection but at the same time chanting over and over

"_Cras amet qui nunquam amavit- Cras amet qui nunquam amavit- Cras amet qui nunquam amavit- Cras amet qui nunquam amavit Cras amet qui nunquam amavit" _all the spells hit Voldemort in the chest.

"NOOOOooooo!!!!!!!!" Voldemort shrieked in defeat "WHY!!!!!!" he asked, the ghostly figures glided towards Voldemort, making sure he didn't retaliate. Harry waited until the ghosts of his parents and friends had disappeared into mist of nothingness. Harry decided that the time was safe to approach his worse enemy.

"So… how do you feel, Happy? Filled with love or are you stwill mad" Harry mocked.

"Bow to death Harry Potter!" Voldemort hissed, getting up off the floor for the second time that night.

"And here I thought you were going to have some love and kindness!" Harry smiled, getting ready his wand.

"No-one curses Voldemort, The Dark Lord, and gets away with it!" Voldemort said, throwing a curse at Harry, who countered it as fast a lightning.

"You can do better than that!" Harry retaliated

"Oh I will, believe me I will" he whispered half hissed. As Voldemort finished his last word, something amazing happened. A golden light shone from his chest as he began to wither before Harry's eyes. Harry stood in amazement at the sight of what was happening to the most evilness wizard who lived in his time. Voldemort fell to the ground again.

"Wow" Harry gasped at the sight of bright blinding light. Voldemort's wand fell to the ground, Harry relish the opportunity and picked it up. Voldemort stopped withering, but started gasping for breath.

"My..." he coughed.

SNAP!!!!

Harry snapped Voldemort's wand it two.

"No!" he coughed again. Harry turned around and started to walk away before he did anything stupid like actually kill Voldemort and let him have what he wanted which was for Harry to become a murderer.

"Are you going to just leave just like that…?" Voldemort provoked Harry. "Just going to, walk away!" Harry having finally enough, turned to facing a smirking Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed. "I never said I wasn't going to kill you! I always keep my promises!!!!!"

**Authors Notes!!!!**

**Yea hi!!!! Latin meanings bellow!**

"_Infunde amorem cordibus" _means "pour love into (our) hearts"

**"_Cras amet qui nunquam amavit"_ means "May he love tomorrow who has never loved before"**

**Please review as I would like to know what you guyz and galz think!!!!!!!**


End file.
